Just That Nothing More
by TheGoldenSnitch1228
Summary: The Marauders and co. are in the middle of their sixth year. James and Lily are more civil around each other and occasionally share a laugh. Lily has loosened up around the Marauders in general, and James has grown up a bit. Though the two aren't friends yet, let alone a couple, their friends continually push them together until they came to an agreement...


Okay so I'm writing this Jily Fanfic. Before you start reading, I just want to fill you in on what was happening prior to this story. So at this point the Marauders and co. are in the middle of their sixth year. James and Lily are more civil around each other and occasionally share a laugh. Lily has loosened up around the Marauders in general, and James has grown up a bit. He didn't mature the extent that he didn't still flirt with Lily at every chance he got, but he started to be more serious when ABSOLUTELY necessary. He, Sirius, Remus, and Peter (the little rodent) to keep their jokes and pranks on a comical level and not let it become bullying again. Though the two aren't friends yet, let alone a couple, their friends continually push them together until they came to an agreement...

Disclaimer: I own neither the Harry Potter series (L) nor the characters (L)

Just That, Nothing More...

Lily Evans was possibly the most stubborn girl in her dorm. She refused to do or say anything she didn't like or mean. If she did realize she was wrong she wouldn't admit it, she'd just slowly tweak her original thought until it meant the exact same thing as the right answer. For example, none of her friends particularly like Severus Snape. So, when he hurt her, she slowly went from, "he's my best friend," to, "he'd be starting to act a bit, suspicious," to "I had a feeling I couldn't trust him," until finally she was at "I always hated him, I was just trying to be nice." Then there was James Potter. She had no idea what she thought him. She seemed to warm up to him, tweaking the way she saw him without trying. She went from, "he's an annoying, bigheaded, bullying, toerag," to, "he is an irritating, conceited, bugger," to, "I guess he is a _bit _funny, but he still is mostly aggravating," to, "He is pretty funny but he's still very immature," the cycle seemed endless. Until finally she was where she was now, walking down the corridor, trying to find James, the guy that she'd hated since second year, or one of his friends. She hurried down the corridor, until, as she passed by the library, She bumped into Remus, one of James's closest friends. She noticed that Remus seemed more tired than usual which was really saying something However, she didn't want to meddle in Remus's business and was already busy as is.

"Hi, Remus have you seen James? I've been meaning to talk to him." Lily asked hurriedly.

"James?" Remus replied quizzically. "He's in the Library with Sirius."

"Great." She mumbled. She's already known that she'd have to deal with Potter's smug face but with Sirius there to watch her talk to James and make it even worse. She walked into the library to find James sitting at the table in the middle of the room with Sirius next to him. They were both pouring over a bit of parchment for who knows why. James looked up and saw Lily walking towards the table and, in a quite panicked manner might I add, shook Sirius then poked the paper with his wand and mumbled something that she couldn't hear. However, since the walk from the door to the table wasn't too long James had no place to hide the parchment and hurriedly stuffed it into the hood of Sirius's cloak that had been draped over an empty chair near them. The parchment was sticking out of the hood and the color contrast between the parchment and the hood kind of made it stick out like a sore thumb. It was sort of screaming 'Hey! You, look at me!' but, knowing they probably didn't want to talk about it she decided not to bring it up.

"Hey Potter." Lily said upon reaching the table. "I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Talk to _me_? Gosh, I wonder what about!" He said jokingly putting his elbow on the table and then propping his chin on his fist. Lily resisted the urge to smile but she knew he could tell she found it funny. He was always either flirting with her or trying to make her laugh. Sometimes he did both at the same time. Though she'd turn him away when flirts with her, she'd kind of learned to laugh at the jokes he and his friends played. She'd been forced to be around them more because her friends Hope, Marlene, and Alice make her since Hope had a crush on Remus and Marlene's relationship was "complicated," meaning they were endlessly flirting back and forth but each refused to admit that they liked the other. Just then Lily noticed that Sirius had his head on the table and wasn't moving.

"Is he ok?" Lily asked pointing to Sirius. James grabbed Sirius by his hair and pulled up his head.

"Yeah he's fine." He dropped Sirius's head, not even bothering to be gentle. "He's alive anyway. He's just tired, he was up pretty late."

"Was it just him or was it all four of you because Remus looked pretty tired too." Lily asked.

"Yeah." He said running his hand through his hair. Lily notice that he had dark shadows under his eyes as though he'd been awake all last night.

"Might I ask what you guys were doing?" Lily asked taking a seat across from James.

"Telling you would break a promise I have to my friend, but I can tell you that it's nothing illegal or anything that hurts or effects anyone at all." He said.

"Got it." Lily responded, deciding not to get into it. "Anyways, I was wondering–"

"Yes?"

"Well I was wondering if we could be friends." Lily said. James raised an eyebrow. "I've hated you since second year–"

"Gee thanks."

"But I've been thinking that maybe we could be friends, just to see how it would work out."

"So, friends. You mean actual friends."

"Yes just that nothing more." Lily replied. Just could tell that James was trying not to start celebrating in the middle of the library.

"I'd like that." He replied with a smile. He stuck out his hand for her to shake and with a smile she did.

"Well, bye. I've got to go study for the Transfiguration test. I am rubbish at Transfiguration."

"Bye." James replied with a grin.

• Later in the Marauder's dorm •

James was sat on his bed scanning the map. On the bed to the left of him was Remus studying for their upcoming Transfiguration test. Then the bed to James's right was occupied by Sirius who was lying asleep on his stomach with a pillow pulled over his head. Finally there was Peter's empty bed that was in the far left. Peter had decided that he was starving 20 minutes after eating dinner and went to get food from the kitchens. Remus looked up from his book and glanced over at James,

"So," He started, "Lily was looking for you earlier, what did she want?"

"Oh nothing." James said but he couldn't hide his smirk. Sirius stirred.

"Prongs," he said rubbing his eyes and stretching, "you know you have no chance with her, right?"

"Oh I wouldn't say that." James replied trying to hide his smirk behind the map.

"Prongs, your hiding something." Remus said dropping his book onto his lap.

"Ok, so maybe something did happen." James was following Lily's dot on the map with his finger, she was walking to the common room with Alice and Marlene.

"Did she finally agree to go out with you?" Sirius said hopefully. He was looking forward to not having to listen to his friends whining or how Lily's eyes were as green as a fresh pickled toad or that her hair was like flames.

"Not quite but, if things go to plan, she will be soon." James responded enthusiastically

"Since when has _anything _'gone to plan'" Remus said as he shoved his textbook back into his bag.

"Good point." James said staring at the foot of his bed. "Anyways Lily and I are now officially friends. Remus just looked over at James with mild surprise, nodded his head and started studying again. Sirius however was freaking out.

"_What? _I thought she hated you!"

"Not anymore."

"WE MUST CELEBRATE!" Sirius bellowed. Just then Peter decided to enter the room, allowing everyone in the common room to hear Sirius through the open door. The common room went silent and everyone stared up the stair case to see Sirius in his pajamas, standing on his bed with one arm point into the air. As if it wasn't awkward enough, Lily, Alice, and Marlene entered the common room only seconds after Sirius's bellow was heard. They walked through the portrait, realized the situation and cut their conversation short. Sirius picked up a pillow, doing his best to move the least possible, as to not draw to much attention to himself, he tossed the pillow at the door to try and close it but missed and sent it flying down the stairs. After a few more tries, and the loss of a couple of socks and four pillows, he got the door shut. Sirius plopped back down onto his bed. "Well that was awkward."

"No duh." James replied laughing.

"I've got the snacks!" Peter said. They all looked over at him and smirked. None of them got a drop of sleep that night due to sugar rush and the next day were all suffering from sleep deprivation. Except for Remus who was smart enough not to eat too many sweet an only suffered his normally amount of sleep withdrawal.

Did you like it, was it horrible? Let me know! Please only constructive criticism! I know I'm not the best at dialogue so if you can let me know how to improve! Thanks Bye! J


End file.
